hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Philippine basin typhoon season
The 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season is an upcoming live season which takes place in the Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. The season will officially start at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Before May 15, the season is in "quiet phase" but tropical cyclone development is possible in any time of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/08/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TS text:Athena (Adonis) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June Seasonal Forecasts Outlook THERE WILL BE NO OUTLOOK FOR TODAY FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK May 7, 2019 01:00 PM PHT FRMC is currently issuing advisories on Severe Tropical Storm Brandon. A new invest is located west of Palawan. It is currently moving northeastward, and some tropical development is expected within the next 5 days as it enters the Sulu Sea. It may develop into tropical cyclone, but development will be limited after it reached Pacific Ocean. Formation chances within 48 hours...low...10 percent Formation chances within 5 days...medium...60 percent ~FORECASTER FARM Current Advisories All advisories issued are found here: 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Forecast TYPHOON BRANDON FORECAST FORECAST VALID 04/07/2018 MAX WIND 140 KPH (10-MIN) 165 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 968 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 04/08/2018 MAX WIND 155 KPH (10-MIN) 195 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 957 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 04/09/2018 MAX WIND 120 KPH (10-MIN) 155 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 974 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 04/10/2018 MAX WIND 95 KPH (10-MIN) 130 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 982 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 04/11/2018 MAX WIND 65 KPH (10-MIN) 75 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 991 MBAR. Systems Tropical Storm Athena (Adonis) | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = March 3 | Dissipated = March 10 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Kai-Tak 2017.JPG|Image = |Track = AthenaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Brandon |color2 = |color3 = |type = TS |category = Typhoon (PAGASA) |category2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS) |time = Tuesday, April 7, 2019 |location = South China Sea |intensity = 140 kph (10-min), 165 kph (1-min), 968 mbar |movement = N at 22 kph |image = Banyan_2017-08-16_0240Z.jpg |track = |image_size = 150}} Storm Names The PAGASA and JTWC use these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA